Solar Flare
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Her life was taken from her unexpectedly. Saved by an unlikely someone, she is given a second chance. And she plans on taking that chance to make her name known. Mikael Mikaelson will never forget the girl whose hair shined like the sun and eyes that were as blue as the ocean. He would never forget the fierce warrior princess his son sired. No one would forget Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

**Solar Flare**

 **Summary:** Her life was taken from her unexpectedly. Saved by an unlikely someone, she is given a second chance. And she plans on taking that chance to make her name known. Mikael Mikaelson will never forget the girl whose hair shined like the sun and eyes that were as blue as the ocean. He would never forget the fierce warrior princess his son sired. No one who ran from Mikael during 1919 would forget the solar flare that was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or its characters, just this plot bunny and a few characters.

* * *

prelude

 _2009_

When she thinks of her, she is reminded of a sunbeam. Catching your eye unexpectedly and if you blinked, it would leave but the after effects were there. Even if you don't think about it anymore, it still lingers. In a way, it was like a festering wound. It never left her, how could it?

Every morning she was reminded of the one she lost. The woman who saved her from a fate so horrible she was glad she walked the Earth with faint pulse, the woman who showed her kindness, showed her how to be strong. Her warm personality engulfed all those who met her. It was infectious like the plague and every morning, Elena wished she could once again feel that warmth, be within her very presence.

Bathed in the warmth of sunlight, from dawn until dusk and then caressed with moonlight and rapture every night. She missed it-more than she missed being about to grow old. She craved that feeling again. To have been loved and be loved in return by her was everything in the world.

She knew first hand how deep and how strong that love went.

So she was always astounded how every morning, without fail Bonnie was able to pass throughout the day without showing any form of mourning. Every morning, she watched the immortal witch awaken at dawn, meditate with the sunrise and then tend to her garden. She watched her companion settle into the kitchen and make breakfast for herself and other two human inhabitants of the house.

Today was no different for the witch. Elena watched from the doorway of the kitchen, her shoulder squared but her arms were crossed and her face set in a soft frown. Bonnie was facing the window of the kitchen, staring out at the sun as the tea and coffee brewed on the counter. Her long wavy curls was drawn up into a messy bun. The kitchen was filled with aromas of cooking food. Turkey sausage was being cooked, while egg whites were scrambled. Bonnie turned as the eggs finished and she removed them from the pan and onto a serving plate. The table was already set with three plates, while a cup of blood was being microwaved for Elena.

"Are you ever going to stop sulking?" the witch asked, though she didn't turn from the counter. Her hand reached for the carton of blueberries and she started rinsing them. Elena gave no answer as she watched her friend. Sighing softly, the witch stopped momentarily to glanced back at the vampire. Emerald eyes met whiskey colored ones, "I know it's hard, but we have to be strong Elena. We can't afford to sulk."

"You can't afford to sulk," grumbled the vampire. "I can do as I wish."

Bonnie frowned, her expression unreadable. "You really don't think this day is going to hard for me? For everyone in this house?"

"It wouldn't be if she was just here." Elena hissed, cutting her eyes at the witch. "If you had just stopped her from making that stupid-"

"It was her choice, Elena." Bonnie cut off, swiftly as the sound of footsteps approached. "We can't always agree to her choices, we can fight them all we want, but it was her choice. We're dealing with it, we're living with it. She _wanted_ this and we will honor that."

Elena couldn't say anything as a man in his early thirties walked into the room. His hair was messy from sleep, dark chocolate locks still a bit wet from the shower he had taken and his soft green eyes still showing signs of restlessness. He grinned in Bonnie's direction. "Good morning, Bons." He greeted and then moved towards the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee and turning off the stove as the sausages finished cooking.

"Good morning," snickered the witch. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept good," he smiled softly.

Bonnie nodded and her eyes sparkled and a smile blossomed across her face as a preteen made his way into the room. The haunted look on Elena's face didn't go unnoticed by her either. He was no older then twelve years old, with sunshine blonde hair and blue-green eyes, though the blue seemed to overtake the green. He was dressed in a sleep shirt and pants, still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he waved good morning to all.

"Good morning, little one." Bonnie greeted.

"Good morning Bonnie," mumbled the boy and then he looked back at Elena. "Good morning Elena."

The man frowned. "What about me?"

"Morning dad," smiled the boy.

Bonnie laughed, grabbing the mug of blood and walked towards Elena with it. She ruffled the boy's blonde hair and kissed his forehead before she handed the mug to Elena. The vampire started down at the mug before cutting her eyes at her friend.

Did she not care? Today was the most heart wrenching day of their lives and Elena was the only one who seemed to care. She was the only one aware of how today was going to kill her on the inside-more than usual.

"Is something the matter Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course it is." The vampire hissed. The other two turned towards the women. "Of course there is something wrong! _You're acting like this what she wanted!_ "

"Elena," the man tried.

"Stay out of this, Adam," the vampire snarled, speaking his name like a curse. "You've caused enough trouble as it is."

Bonnie glanced at the young boy, who's sleepy demeanor dissolved as the weight of the conversation shifted. "Zach," she called to him.

"I'll go to my room," he muttered.

"No you won't," Bonnie frowned at Elena before she turned back towards the boy. She walked over to him and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Sweetheart, today is a very emotionally day for us. Elena's just venting."

"She's mad because of my mom," he grumbled. "Because of what she did for me."

Bonnie sighed. "Zach," she began but stopped when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry my mom decided my existence meant so much to her."

Bonnie glared viciously at her companion, who seemed to suddenly process how her outburst might have sounded. As usual, she inserted her foot into her mouth instead of thinking. It was what caused her last days with her beloved to be so strained. She gasped and walked towards the boy and replaced Bonnie, enveloping the boy in a hug.

Was she really that self-centered that she didn't think of her beloved's only child? How he might have felt about this whole thing? Dear god, she truly was a monster. She was no better than Nikalus and that was a stretch considering how obsessed the hybrid had been with the boy's mother. To this day, she was happy the man had paid no mind of her disappearance for the last twelve years.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry Zachary."

Bonnie sighed as she looked at Adam. Today was going to harder than they thought.

"Zach," Adam began. "I know it's not the best time, but..."

"Happy Birthday," Bonnie said timidly.

Zach laughed softly. He had forgotten today was his birthday momentarily in the midst of Elena's outburst. "I'm twelve today," he said softly.

"And I believe we promised you a story," Elena whispered.

:::

They gathered in the living room.

Zach was nestled between Adam and Elena as they sat on the couch. Bonnie had gone into the attic to obtain a photograph of his mother. He supposed if he wanted, he could just ask to go to the crypt. She laid there in slumber with Bonnie's own parents. Sleeping an eternal slumber until their children succumbed to death. The young boy often wondered how Bonnie felt about that, to know she lived because her parents loved her enough to not only give her immortality but also that once she decided to give up that immortality, they would awaken to find her gone from this plane. His mother shared a similar fate, she had given up her essence, gone into slumber for the one joy had always wanted: to have a child.

He didn't know much about his mother. He knew she met his dad fifteen years ago, he knew she was considered a force of nature to all.

"Here it is," Bonnie announced as she came back into the room with a series of leather bound journals. She handed them to him, "They were addressed to you. We wanted to give these to you when you were older but you've been asking since you were ten what your mother was like."

"She wrote in those hoping one day, she'd be able to pass her story down to her future family." Elena sighed and then smiled when she opened the first one, a soft red leather journal and inside was a picture of her beloved. "Your mother truly was beautiful."

Zach looked down at the picture, a woman with a bright smile staring back at him. The photo was a polaroid of his dad and a young woman. She was no older than twenty-three years old, with flowing blonde hair, blue eye and a bubbly smile. She was bright, illuminating the photograph more than her partner. Adam looked no older than twenty-one years old, his hand resting on the soft bump of her stomach, his eyes dancing with joy.

The caption read: _Caroline and Adam, 3_ _months._

Caroline.

He knew her name, he always had. But twelve year old Zachary Forbes had no clue who his mother was aside from a vampire and dear companion of his two guardians.

"Why don't you read the letter inside?" Adam asked. He knew Caroline had placed a small letter behind the photograph. The young boy reached behind the photograph and found a small folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and in elegant scrawl, was a small letter addressed to him.

 _My Dearest Zachary,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. My sweet child, I'm sorry I will not be able to be there to see you grow. The fact I am granted these few days with you as my body slowly shuts down, well it is a gift. Right now, you're asleep in your crib. So precious you are, my dearest._

 _I can't give you much in this small letter, so I will be quick. I have journals for you, originally written for my legacy, for whoever stilled carries my name and human blood. But now, when you are of age, they will be for you. I will disclaim that my life after my marriage isn't the brightest but I made with what was due. But I wish nothing but eternal sunshine for you, my sweet Zachary._

 _Your aunts, as strong as they are, will not be the same without me. Your father will not either; within the two years we have been together, we have grown to love each other very much. Take care of them, my sweet. Keep them safe and remind them every day, I love them. And if you ever cross paths with him, in this century or however long your life is to last (hopefully very well into your hundreds my dear), please tell one more person I love them._

 _His name is Kol and he is my maker. I owe him this life I am to forfeit. Like a brother, he sheltered and took care of me. The last we saw each other, was long ago. Promise me you'll ask him to forgive his little firefly? I truly did want to see him again._

 _I hope this letter finds you well, my dearest miracle. Know that I love you very much and will never stop loving you._

 _Your mother,_

 _Caroline Forbes_

Zach blinked back tears, though it was futile and he started rubbing his eyes. He felt his dad's arm wrap around him and hold him close as he started to cry. Bonnie and Elena shared a look and Elena nodded her head.

"We'll leave you two to this," Bonnie said.

Elena stared at the two before she followed Bonnie out of the room. She could hear the book being opened and shut her eyes. This wasn't meant for her, it was private: between Caroline, Adam and Zach.

Inside the living room, Zach's eyes scanned the first sentence of a very long story.

 _1852 June 28th_

 _Today is my wedding day, and yet it feels more I am preparing for a funeral._


	2. Chapter 2

**Solar Flare**

 **Summary:** Her life was taken from her unexpectedly. Saved by an unlikely someone, she is given a second chance. And she plans on taking that chance to make her name known. Mikael Mikaelson will never forget the girl whose hair shined like the sun and eyes that were as blue as the ocean. He would never forget the fierce warrior princess his son sired. No one who ran from Mikael during 1919 would forget the solar flare that was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or its characters, just this plot bunny and a few characters.

* * *

I.

An Unlikely Wedding Guest

* * *

 _1852_

Today was supposed to a happy occasion. She was supposed to be feeling happy that she was getting married. She was the only daughter of William and Elizabeth Forbes, the younger sister of Will Forbes. She was beautiful, with eyes the color of the sky and hair the color of a sunflower. Many loved her personality, she was sweet but also had a bit of a spoiled streak. She knew she could be immature, but she wasn't sure why she wasn't happy. She had always dreamed of having a beautiful wedding.

Yet as she was allowed her servants to finish dressing her, she couldn't help but feel like she was preparing herself for her funeral.

Her freedom, what little she had anyway, was being murdered today.

A knock on her door caused her to snap out of her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and a woman with short blonde hair walked inside. She was no older than perhaps her early forties and she wore a soft red dress. Elizabeth Forbes, affectionately referred by her husband and dear friends as Liz, stared at her daughter with a timid smile. She truly was beautiful in her wedding dress. Her blonde hair was curled and fell to her back, her lips painted a soft red while the veil covered her face.

"You look beautiful," Liz remarked as she walked forward. She cupped Caroline's cheek and caressed it gently. "Truly beautiful Caroline."

Her daughter gave her a smile. "Thank you, mother."

Liz nodded. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Caroline answered but she wasn't sure if she should ask her mother her heart's true question. Was she doing the right thing? Marriage was sacred notion, one she was almost certain her parents knew of. Their recent move to the town of Mystic Falls just two years before was sudden. Her brother, Will, had been angry when they left their home in London, where they had been born and bred, but Caroline understood. They were not ones to cause a scandal, especially since it was it had been rumored that her father had been having extramarital affairs, but not with female company.

Caroline and Will had suspected for years that their parents marriage would falter, but mostly from financial issues. Rumors of affairs, were something completely different.

"You'll do fine, my dear." Liz said with a smile and cupped her daughter's cheeks. "You'll be a beautiful wife and a lovely mother."

Caroline smiled weakly. She could only hope so.

.

.

.

.

.

Kol had been to many weddings before and had dined on plenty of guest in the process, but this wedding seemed to interest him. He had wondered into the chapel, to search for his next meal when his eyes landed on the most beautiful creature dressed in white. The bride had caught his eye and he couldn't help but wonder, why was she marrying a man like Alexander St. John?

The man was known for his gambling, his whores and his drinking, in addition to his vampire hunting and experiments. The beautiful woman, with sunshine colored hair and fair skin, didn't belong to a man like that. He was almost certain she belonged with a man of importance. Someone who would love her for who she was. Whoever she was.

As the priest spoke about wedding vows and the usual, he obtained her name. Caroline Forbes.

A beautiful name for a woman like her.

After the wedding ended, he made his way to the bride. She had just dismissed a guest when he stepped into her line of vision. "A lovely wedding," he offered her, though she could tell from his tone, he was lying. "Tell me, love, how does a man come across an exquisite beauty such as yourself?"

Caroline smiled weakly at him. "I suppose the right amount of power and influence can help."

Kol snorted. If that were the case, he supposed he could have outbid the idiot known as Alexander St. John. "Pity, such beauty as yourself is wasted on a fool. But, to each their own I suppose." He held out his hand for her. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Caroline," she responded. "Do you know my husband?"

It felt weird saying that word, husband. She took another look at the man who stood before her. He looked to be a year or so younger than her, only twenty. His eyes were a dark honey, though she could see so much wisdom and age in those eyes. His hair was a chestnut hue, and held in a ponytail. He smiled at the girl, his teeth pearly white and she couldn't lie, he was handsome.

"I've heard of him. To be honest, I was just passing though." Kol answered. "I'll be heading out in a few days."

"A few days?" Caroline said, sounding rather disappointed. This stranger intrigued her and she couldn't help but wish she knew more about him. "A shame, you seem so at home with this town."

"Mystic Falls is my home," Kol smiled weakly at her, memories swimming in his eyes. "However, I've taken up residency elsewhere. My family is currently enjoying themselves in New Orleans."

"Is that where you are headed?"

"For a small time, a month or two. I'm thinking of heading back to London for a time." Kol said remembering fondly the good times he had in London. All the women, all the freedom from Nik. But he had promised Bekah he would visit her before heading that way.

"I miss London." Caroline said, a fondness in her tone. "It was my home before we settled here."

Kol smiled softly at her. "Perhaps I shall a trinket to you. A reminder of home."

The statement shocked both of them. Caroline, because this man was a stranger who was willing to give her a little bit of home. Kol was shocked because he was unsure of why he wanted to make her smile. Why did he want to keep her smiling? Perhaps it was because she was unhappy. He wasn't sure.

"You would do that?"

Kol looked her in the eyes, his filled with truth. "I would do anything for you, Caroline."

.

.

.

.

.

 _1854_

She died when her skull cracked on the marble floor of her foyer.

Caroline Elizabeth St. John, nee Forbes, died at age of twenty-three; two years into her marriage while having a spat with her husband. He had been drunk, and as he had before, he had taken his anger out on her. But unlike before, when there were nothing but bruises on her arms or being slapped, this was different.

There was no coming back from the dead.

She could feel the blood starting to pool, dampening her hair and moving down to her neck. So this was how she died. Above her, her husband peered down at her body, fear in his eyes and horror over his actions. It was the last thing she saw before she was taken by death.

When she came around again, she was staring up at the night sky, the stars bright and the sounds of the forest were crisp and clear in her ears. But that wasn't all. She could smell the dirt beneath her, smell the moss on the ground and the musk of a male. She sat up and turned, confused to see Kol Mikaelson.

Was this death or purgatory? Did you envision a dear friend as your guide to heaven? Caroline was unsure, but she looked up at the specter and asked, "Am I dead?"

"Not yet, darling." Kol spoke and bent down to help her up. He looked pained, almost angry before he cupped her cheeks and kisses her forehead. "I'm just glad you're awake. Do you remember anything?"

"I died," she answered. "Alexander was drunk and we ended up arguing over it."

"How, darling? How did you die?" Kol questioned. He had been walking into the courtyard of the manor when blood had alerted him, He had found her body and whisked it away before Alexander could do anything to it. He had been happy he had been slipping droplets of his blood in her tea every morning, thanks to him compelling a servant.

"Alexander caught in the hallway and he grabbed me. I struggled to get away and he pressed me against the railing. He shoved me," she whispered and brought her hand to her mouth. "He shoved me over the railing."

Kol growled, the sound starting low in his chest and growing as it rose to his throat. He caught Caroline's flinch of fear and stopped. He was frightening her and he was trying to do anything but that. "My apologies, darling. I've never liked that piece of scum you took as a husband."

Throughout the two years of her marriage, Kol had been a dear friend. He would visit every six months and sometimes earlier. He had been on his way to see her before she died.

"Kol," she called and looked him in the eyes. "How am I alive?"

Kol sighed. "Darling, you're not alive but you're not dead yet either."

"What?"

"You're in transition, my dear, to becoming a vampire."

.

.

.

.

.

 _2009_

Zach set the book down, his eyes set on the leather bound book. His mother had been killed by her husband. That was something he needed a moment to get over. Beside him, his dad looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you know?" the twelve year old asked after a beat.

"I...I did. Your mom was very open with who she was," Adam said. "She had no regrets with the actions that followed, by the way. I won't tell you, that's something you have to keep reading."

"Alexander was a horrible man."

"He was," Adam agreed. "A terrible man who got what was coming to him."

Zach blinked and looked up at his dad. The man shook his head and instructed him to read. Adam arose from the couch and announced he was going to get a cup of coffee and some juice for his son. Zach reached for the book, took a breath and continued to read.

.

.

.

.

.

 _1854_

A vampire.

The things she had heard of only in passing since she moved to this sleepy little town, that was what she was possibly going to become. The undead, who survived on blood and could not walk into the sun again. Kol had explained to her that he had been slipping some drops of his blood in her system through her morning teas. That would explain how rejuvenated she felt everyday and then he had sometimes doubled the dosages when Alexander would lay his hands on her. That morning, he had had the maid, Frannie, put more than usual in her tea and mask the taste.

"How long do I have?" she whispered.

"This time tomorrow night." Kol answered.

"And I have to drink blood?" Caroline asked. Kol nodded and she sighed. She wanted to live, she had so much life she had missed out on and now it had been robbed from her.

"It's your choice love." Kol informed her. "Now come along, we have to get you some clean clothes. We'll talk more once you're cleaned up."

Caroline nodded and the two departed, heading to Kol's own home not too far from Mystic Falls.


End file.
